The City of Angels (or what it was supposed to be)
by foreversnowflake
Summary: When Kate moved to L.A. she was ready for a much needed do-over. New friends, new job, new life. From what she had heard about Seth from Richie he seemed like a good older brother. However when she meets him he seems anything but good. She probably doesn't want him to be either. AU


**A/N:**

 **So I was kinda scared of posting this since I have never written for sethkate before and it's been a while since I last posted anything at all, but here goes nothing!**

 **Hope you enjoy the story en let me know what you think because there is a part 2 waiting for those who want it.**

 **:I do not own From Dusk till Dawn or any of it's characters:**

"Goshdarn cabbies!"

When Kate had moved to LA last summer to follow her dreams (and her best friend) she had not taken into account that hailing a cab would not be as easy as it had been back home. In Europe. Where not everybody had looked like a damn model walking down the street on a Tuesday afternoon.

It had already taken her nearly 10 minutes to even move herself from the busy hospital entrance to the street, and now it took her forever to get a cab.

"Maybe I'm just too short and they just can't see me", she murmered as another cab stopped for someone who had just arrived at the sidewalk.

"Sure! Go ahead and take that cab!" she yelled as someone managed to worm themselves into the cab just before she could get the door. She was done. "I'll walk!"

She grabbed her phone out of her pocket. She was already running late for the lunch she had with Richard, but knowing him he would be at least 10 minutes later than they had agreed on. She dialed and got his voicemail. "Richie you better be on your way because after the day I've had I cannot handle sitting in a café on my own, being asked if I have been stood up by my date! Also, by the way, yesterday I actually WAS stood up by my date and you didn't bother to pick up the phone. Just hurry."

She was glad she hadn't worn any heels because at the pace she was going she probably would have ruined them. Or ruined her feet. Most likely both. _They can break my heels but they will never break me_. She giggled at her own cheesy one-liner. She did that often. It really had to stop.

But that said it wasn't even true. She had been broken, for sure. But she wasn't going to let that happen again. "NO MORE MEN", she had sworn then, swinging her shot of tequila dangerously from left to right as if to make a point. Of course that wasn't true either. After months of pushing, Richie had finally succeeded to convince her to let him make Kate a dating profile. And yesterday had been the first date. _But alas! A no-show. Who would have thought? I did. I thought._

She had actually been excited about this guy, _Kyle_ was his name. It had been all rainbows and butterflies, and even working her normally rather depressing job at the hospital couldn't get her down. None of the rude, bleeding and screaming people walking into the ER had bothered her that day. Not even the 'look-at-my-awesome-stethoscope' doctor who usually terrorized her during her shifts, trying out all kinds of new and creative ways to get her to sleep with him. She had overheard some of the nurses saying that he had some kind of list with all ER-staff that he had yet to sleep with. He grossed her out. But all of her happiness had dissipated into anger when she had been waiting at the restaurant. _Even after I put together my killer outfit and spent way more than anyone ever should have at the hairdresser._

Another thing that annoyed her about LA. Expensive hairdressers. "City of angels my ass. If this was truly His city it wouldn't have had me paying this much just to 'fluff' my hair."

Consumed by her raging thoughts she had almost missed it. A A tall, dark-haired man with 'grandpa glasses' as she used to call them, pushing his nose against the glass of the café making downright terrifying faces. It always amazed her how that man could make her smile, even in the darkest of times. She laughed as Rchie pulled his nose back from the glass, leaving a mark on the window.

She went inside and sat down at the table Richie had picked fort hem by the window.

"You are truly incorrigable Richard", she laughed. His nose was slightly red from pushing it against the glass and he grinned. Most people woud have found his dark grin scary. Before Kate had gotten to know him, so did she. There was something about the way he looked that was always… off. He was tall, dark and handsome which was a dangerous combination in a town like this. Always wearing a suit, hair neatly combed back and those same glasses. He was a hard man to miss. But beneath the scary (or scarily handsome, as her friends called him) exteriror, Richard was nothing more than a lost child. And boy did he behave as such.

"Well from that voicemail you left last night I figured you needed some stupidness in your life. And who better to do that than me." His grin dissapeared and was replaced with concentration. "So tell me, what happenend."

She told him what had happened the night before until the sun started to set and it was time to get some dinner. They started walking to their favourite pub, El Rey, ordered some burgers and got some drinks. It had been a while since she and Richard had spent almost a whole day together. She was busy with work at the hospital and he was busy with God knows what. She knew that what he did was not entirely legal, but she had learned to stop asking questions long ago. He wouldn't answer them anyway. "Too dangerous Katie-Cakes", he would say and she would roll her eyes. Whatever it was, there was always one person in on it. His brother Seth.

Now she had never met this man, but from what she had heard he seemed like a dependable, nice, typical older brother. Always telling Richie to "shut up", and "be cool". Kate had always wanted an older brother, but alas she was the oldest and had to do with a little one. Now she and Scott rarely got along, especially after both their parents died in an accident, but she loved him and would often reach out to him despite his terrible behaviour. He was all she had left.

Kate shook her head trying to get away from the sad thoughts and focused on her surroundings. The bar was getting crowded and the live band 'Los Hermanos' that played every Tuesday sang their first song. Richard was off somehere hitting on some girl or doing bussiness, she never knew which one. She had one time mistook a woman for one of his girlfriends and accidentally messed up a deal for him. The fight they had after that was epic, but he could never stay mad at her for long. He'd always come back with his head hanging saying sorry for going off at her like that.

Suddenly her attention got drawn to the back of the bar. A tall man with dark hair and what seemed to be a tattoo with flames(?) up his neck. He was wearing a black suit which he had decided to combine with a pair of sneakers. _Odd._ But nothing could have prepared her for when he looked at her without warning. Scruffy beard, high cheekbones and extremely dark eyes. Everyhting about this man was dark and seemed to scream 'DANGER, DO NOT PURSUE'!

Kate, however, had little choice. As the man was now making his way across the bar to where she was sitting. _Oh no. No, no. Oh god._ She started to panick when suddenly there was Richie standing next to her as the other man came to a halt in front of her chair. _He is even prettier up close,_ she thought. _And more dangerous._

"I don't believe we've met", he spoke and Kate nearly lost it. Kate knew she was shamelessly oggling him and when she caught his eyes again her face heated up. Somehow it turned into somewhat of a staring-contest seeing how neither one of them broke eye-contact.

"Ahem!" Richard loudly and dramatically scraped his throat. "Kate, I do believe I have told you about my brother." _Oh please no._

"Meet Seth."

 _Fuck. Me._


End file.
